


You are my baby, say it to me.

by Appl3_Juic3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), C!PHIL IS A BAD DAD AND I STAND BY THAT., Gen, Little!Tommy, Non-Sexual Age Play, PROTECC THE CHILD, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appl3_Juic3/pseuds/Appl3_Juic3
Summary: AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY(And little! Tommy :) )Title from i bet on losing dogs by mitsuki
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 494





	You are my baby, say it to me.

**Author's Note:**

> TW- this fic includes talk about child neglect, suicidal thoughts,Abuse, and self harm. Please read carefully. Stay safe and i love u   
> <3<3<3<3<3<3

Tommy quietly hums to himself today was one of the bad days, numb and hurt. He told phil and techno what happened in exile and they go and FUCKING side with his abuser? God he wishes he should've landed on the ground when he jumped off that pillar in logstedshire. He just watched them blow up what was left of his _actual good memories,_ well kinda. Most of the time when he closes his eyes he sees Phil stabbing wilbur in front of his eyes. It hurts. Then techno spawning the withers. _It hurts._ And now he can see them blowing up lmanburg _again. It fucking hurts he was only nine when he was pulled into war._ He doesn't notice someone coming up to him; he's too focused on the memories. He's scratching his arms now opening the old healing scars, blood oozing out of the new wounds. Hands grab his hands and gently pull them away. He snaps out of his daze, flinching, "nO DREAM I'M SORRY PLEASE DONT-" he wails. Until he hears a soft voice, "tommy? Hey kiddo. it's okay, it's me sam, can you breathe for me kiddo?" It was the sam, he was safe. He shoves his face in Sam's chest ,sobbing, he can't even speak words. Sam just gently rubs his back and picks him up, walking to his base. 

Tommy is fast asleep by the time he gets there, **_poor thing…. Tired himself out crying_**. Hes going to _murder_ dream for hurting **_his son._** **_not phils. HIS SON. Phil gave up the right to be his dad when he sided with him._** He was not mad, he was _pissed_. He wanted to hurt any and all that hurt his son, but first he needs to take care of tommy. Tommy always comes first. He lays him down on a bed and grabs a first aid kit. He takes off tommys tattered shirt. He's _mortified_ at all the scars he sees. The poor boy has been through so much. He doesn't waste any more time patching up his arms and checking for other wounds, Luckily there were none. He lays down, carefully so as to not wake up tommy, and cuddles him playing with his hair. He falls asleep a little while later

When Tommy wakes up,he's being cuddled. He doesn't mind. He snuggles closer to the person. Then he realizes it's Sam,He doesn't move, he trusts sam. Papa wouldn't hurt him.  _ Wait papa? _ He realizes he's plunged deep into his headspace and he was  _ small _ . He hears Sam stir, panicking slightly. He tries to stay big but it wont work. He hears Sam say "Hey little one, how did you sleep?" The name sends him deeper than he thought he could go in his headspace. "Mmm good, m happy. Papa's nice." 

The word papa hits Sam like a brick. The way tommys acting he's seen before. He's searching his mind when it clicks.  _ Tommys an age regressor _ . He says "That's good, I have a question do you think you can answer for me?" Tommy nods " How old do you feel right now little one?" Tommy holds up 3 fingers. "Wow that's really young! Do you have any gear sweet pea?" He hears Tommy sniffle "m got blown up" sams heart breaks a bit "hey that's okay! How about i go make you some pancakes okay?" Tommys eyes light up as he nods. Now Sam was making pancakes and Tommy was sitting in the dining room, or so he thought, he feels a small tug on the back of his shirt, he looks behind him and internally melts, there's tommy just staring up at him just in awe then he just hugs sam. Sam was beaming as he hugged him back, leaning down to kiss tommys forehead. "Hey little boy, do you need anything?" He hears a small muffled"uh uh. Jus don wan papa to leave" he smile falters a bit but then speaks "oh kiddo… I won't leave you. I promise'' tommy looks up "pinky promise?" He smiles "pinky promise"

That was a week ago, Tommy had gotten big and a bit embarrassed but Sam repeatedly told him it was fine. Tommy also had moved into sam's house, having his home blown up, sam would have asked tubbo to live with him also but he was living with puffy, he was glad he trusted puffy. He was making food for lunch while they were moving Tommy stuff into his room when he heard a knock at the door. He turns to go to open the door but he hears Tommy say "I'll get it!"

Tommy was sitting on the couch petting Fran while Sam was making lunch when he hears someone knock on the door, he yells to Sam "I'll get it!" He gets up and opens the door thinking it was tubbo and puffy because they come around a lot. "Oh what the fuck" he says. There stands Phil and technoblade in the door, he ends up trying to close the door but technoblade puts his foot in between the gap. "What the fuck do you want" phil gives an amused laugh as techno speaks "We are taking you home theseus"  _ oh. oh no.  _ Tommy panics "SAM" he screams as he books it to the kitchen. 

When Sam heard Tommy scream he dropped what he was doing.  _ He was Thankfully finished with lunch.  _ He runs out into the living room where Tommy runs into him. "tommy? What's wrong? are you okay?" He hugs him close to his chest. "Sam, I appreciate you taking care of him, but he is  _ my  _ son and he will come to live with us" oh he did not just- 

"Well phil, i  _ love _ that you just started to care for your former youngest son but unfortunately he is under _ my  _ care and by the way he reacted he doesn't like you or want to be with you so pardon my french but can you kindly  _ fuck off  _ and leave me and  _ my son  _ alone." 

Tommy had moved to behind Sam just hiding behind the 7'9 man. Technoblade unsheathes his sword "Sam, i will be happy to fight you if needed" sam chuckles "if it has to be like that, so be it but first i wanna ask you a question" technos eyebrows raise and sam continues "Do you know hold old tommy is now?" Techno scoffs "hes 16" sam frowns slightly thinking about what he has to say next "And did you know that he was only nine when he was pulled into war?" He hears a small shocked noise from phil

"and i believe you do know that you killed tommy's older brother who was more than a father figure than you, in front of him when he was only ten years old" 

no one spoke besides sam

" -And that he had to spend 5 years in exile being tormented by dream? Who i may add you teamed up with even with knowing what happened in exile. So i'm sorry if i don't trust you to even be ten  _ feet near my son" _

__ Nobody speaks. The only thing you could hear were tommys muffled sniffles. Sam takes a deep breath before speaking again "So I suggest you leave. You are not welcome here." 

They leave without a word. Tommy had slipped into his headspace after so desperately trying not to. He doesn't like yelling or fighting. He's so focused on his thoughts he almost didn't hear Sam talking to him "Hey honey, Are you alright?" He snapped out of his thoughts and shrugs in response, looking down trying not to cry. Sam grabs his face gently and lifts his face up "Hey… there's my pretty boy" tears start to fall but as they do Sam wipes them away with his thumb. He leans into the touch, "Hey how about we lay down or Whatever you want" Tommy doesn't speak, he only points to the couch "Alright let's go lay down sweetheart" sam picks tommy up and takes him to the couch, where they lay down. 

A couple hours later puffy and tubbo swung by and found them cuddling, let's just say puffy has a couple new family pictures.


End file.
